Not broken just cracked
by Pollyannamother3
Summary: Pollyanna has always been alone. But she has two twins that she cares about and wants to protect but when a trip goes awry can she keep everything together? Or will she break under the pressure? No flames please! It looks sucky but it's my first! R&R! Sorry if I waste thou time.(Don't read me! I've been redone!)


Today,we tell a tale of love, but Love can be a battlefield.

We start at Tazmily, a small village. Where Wife, Hinawa, Twins Lucas and Claus and Pollyanna, A close friend of their Family, prepare for a trip. "I Wish you could come, Flint but then who would tend to the Sheep?" says Hinawa.

"Lucas, think fast!" yells Claus, throwing a Ball which Pollyanna catches.

"Claus, Wait until we're Outside!" She hands it back to him.

"Y'know just cause you're 3 years older doesn't mean you can tell me what to do!"

"Yeah huh!

They begin a heated staring contest. "Guys!" Lucas tries to break the contest

"C'mon Kids, We have to head out " The kids look up and head for the door "Bye Dad" The twins hug their Father. "Bye, Flint!" says Pollyanna. "Bye Guys!"

In the Sunshine Forest.

'I always love the Sunshine forest No matter how many times we are in it" Pollyanna notices her tense "Are you okay , Hinawa?"

"Oh yes, I'm just excited to see my father"

"I'm Excited to meet him!"

She runs ahead and talks to Lucas

"Oh man, I'm so excited!"

"I am too" Claus mimics her voice.

"I don't sound like that!"

"Calm down Polly, We're just poking fun, Right Lucas?"

She looks at Lucas. He's Smiling. She smiles

"Okay, Race Y'All to that tree!"

She takes off.

"Hey Wait up!" they yell as they chase after her.

They make there way to Alec's house

"Hey who's this little lady?"

"Hello! I'm Pollyanna!"

"Well, it's nice to meet ya!"

Lucas and Claus hug their Grandpa. "The Twins were really excited to come!" Hinawa says. "You're not gettin' outta hugs!" He scoops up the Girls. They all laugh.

"Oh, Polly! C'mon We'll show you around!" Lucas grabs her wrist and drags the 10 year old to the cliff with Claus snickering from behind. They sit at the edge. "Hey, Look at that guy!" A man with a Pigmask on walks under the cliff just in the kid's sight.

"Hey, Do you guys want to be Pigs?" Lucas asks "I was thinking Wrestling!" Claus says. "U-um no thanks."

"I agree, we should play Pigs! I could so kick your Butt though."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Sorry Claus it's unanimous We be Pigs!"She laughs.

"Oink!Oink!" Lucas goes. Seeing his brother's bright attitude, He couldn't help but join!

"Oink!"

Pollyanna jumps around followed by the Twins, oinking down the Hills.

Hinawa walks outside, "Aha,Come now my little Pigs. It's dinner time, Omelets!"

"Yay!" The children exclaim.

At the table. "Hey Mom, What's your favorite food?" Claus asks.

"Omelets of course." She responds.

"Yeah, Who doesn't love them!" Lucas says drawing Ketchup on his.

"I have no idea" Pollyanna says.

After a few more hours of playing they settle in for the night.

In the morning. "Lucas! C'mon Are ya gonna sleep forever?! Polly just saw the Dragos! They brought their Babies! Get up and come play!" Claus jumps next to Lucas on the bed the kids split.

Lucas rubs the sleep out of his eyes. "Good, I didn't want to have to do the Tackle"

Lucas giggled. This one night, Pollyanna waved the Twins away when she wanted to sleep more. She was tired helping Flint in the field as her main chore of the day. So to give her a boost Claus tackled her off her bed. "I'm gonna run ahead. You get dressed, We'll be in the Plateau." "Mk" He yawned. Claus left the room. Lucas threw the blanket to his side and embraced the sunshine. He put on his favorite Yellow and Red striped shirt, Claus was wearing a similar variety but with Blue instead of Red their respected favorite colors.

Pollyanna's is Green, so she wears a Green shirt with Black shorts. He runs down the steps. "Hi Mom, Bye Mom"

"Hi Sweetie, Bye Sweetie!" She laughs.

Lucas meets his Twin, grandfather and Pollyanna at the Plateau.

Claus is wrestling with the older Dragos while Pollyanna is laughing while the Baby Drago nibbles at the Zig-Zag blue strip on her Sunset Orange hair.

She thinks she was born with it. Lucas joins Pollyanna and lets the Baby Drago nibble on the end of his Cowlick. "Hhe!" They giggle.

"Hey!"

Claus falls off the back of the Drago. "Claus you aren't supposed to ride them" She says. "You just gotta pet 'em on the nose" She says as she does so. The giant Mama Drago nuzzles her torso.

"Pfft, Show-off""

"Be Quiet" She laughs

"Kids we have to pack up soon Go ahead and come on Back" Hinawa calls.

"Aww." they whine.

At the house, A few hours later Hinawa smells smoke. She slams her book shut and says

"Dad are you cooking something?"

"No!"

She looks out the window and hears roars.  
' _Something's coming and flames are coming with it. I have to get the kids to safety._

 _Pollyanna should be able to. I'll keep it at bay'_

"Pollyanna!"

Said child runs down the stairs with her flats on.

"What's wrong!?" She asks.

"I want you to grab the Twins and run! Protect them."

"But-"

"NOW!"

She jumps and runs back upstairs shouting.

"Lucas! Claus! Shoes Now!"

The twins hearing her frenzied voice do as told.

Hands held tight, Claus caught a glimpse of his mother, she was smiling, but her eyes spelt two words _Run and Fear._ Pollyanna burst through the doors and felt the heat. Lucas held her hand as if it was a lifeline. Pushing them behind her she looked what way to go. _The roars are coming from the east so west!_ She hurried the boys ahead of her and pulls them in front so she can shield them and takes off in a sprint.

The flames dance against her arms and Lucas's wails don't calm her down.

"We're gonna be okay! Lucas, please calm-"

" **AH!** " They hear.

They shriek.

"Mom! We have to go back!" Claus screams.

Lucas's tears seem never ending.

"We can't! Keep running!" She yells as a tree grazes the back of her head.

"Ah!" Lucas cries,as it booms as they sprint. They stop at the cliff over looking the River.

"Uh Um Boys take a deep breath" A roar echoes.

They hear booming as Something charges. They take a deep breathe and Pollyanna jumps and huddles them close. Claus gets a glimpse of the Beast but all he could make out was a missing fang.

They swim up and catch their breath but it's hard to do with tears and soot on your face and many burns all over.. Hands held tight. they stay close together for warmth as the sunsets and Rain begins to pour only making them more sad.

"Kids! Kids!" They hear. The people of Tazmily had gone to search for The kids as Flint and his friends went to search for Hinawa. "Tessie!" They recognize the Innkeepers voice. She runs down to the river bank. The kids swam out of the Canyon cliff area.

"Oh poor things!" She helps them out and up. They were shuddering and soaking wet. "Let's get you guys somewhere warm!" She leads them away.

At the Campfire.

Pollyanna had a robe and the boys had a thick blanket each. She volunteered to let one of the boys have it but they protested. Now they sit in front of the flame, it now being a cold night. "Kids!" Flint ran up to the kids. They share an embrace. "Are you alright?!"

The only word said was from Lucas.

"Mom…" Lucas said. Claus and Pollyanna stayed silent.

"We're looking don't worry. We'll all be together soon." He rubs Claus's and Pollyanna's shoulders, them being on the outside."Flint!"

Bronson the Sheriff runs and holds up a red fang. Claus' eyes widen.

"I have good news and Bad news. Which do you want first?"

"We could really use some Good news"

Flint walks up to Bronson. "This is a Drago Fang" Claus starts to feel sick. _A drago?!Please tell me that isn't blood!_ He looks back and forth from the blood that didn't come off Pollyanna's Shirt and the fang. (She started to bleed when the tree fell, it scraped the edge of her back) _.No!_ "But Dragos are peaceful creatures" Flint says.

"It'll make a good weapon, The bad news is where I found the Fang…"

"Well, say it!"

"Just stay calm. I found it … pierced through your Wife's heart"

A new coat of tears begin to fall onto Lucas's cheeks. Pollyanna wraps her arms around them. A hammer had shattered the fun and peaceful atmosphere of Tazmily.

Flint bent his head forward hiding his eyes beneath his hat. He grabbed a stick and began to beat the fire in rage. Tessie tries to hide the children's view.

Jackie tries to calm him down, fruitlessly. Abbott also tries, to no avail. He swings the flaming stick at everyone else. Pollyanna wanting to comfort Flint and knowing how loneliness can be, Walks up to him. "Flint, you need to calm yourself, please I think i have a clue on how you feel-" _**Whap!**_ Pollyanna was sent stumbling backwards she puts her hand over her now bleeding mouth. " _phew."_ She spat out a bloody chipped tooth Her front tooth. Lighter sneaks up behind Flint and knocks him out.

"Dad!" Lucas gather his blanket and runs to his father. Pollyanna, now with Cotton in her mouth, darts her eyes from Flint, Lucas, and Claus, who has his head under the Blanket to hide his tears of Anger and Sadness. _Don't worry, Mom. I'm gonna be a Son you're_ _proud of._ He thinks.

The next day, Pollyanna is kneeling next to Hinawa's grave. Lucas went to go talk to Claus. She understood, they need their Twin Time. She read the words for the billionth time..

 _ **Here lies Hinawa, Wife of Flint, Mother of Twins Lucas and Claus, Caretaker of Pollyanna, May the Beautiful Hinawa Rest here in peace for all time.**_

It's surreal, She would've lived a Happy and Healthy life if she came with them.

 _We should've went back. I could've helped I can fight, Kinda._ She thinks.

A hand is laid on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'd never swing at a kid. Are you alright?"

She looked up at Flint and gave a sad smile. Her smile is always bright.

"Yeah, I should go find the -"

"Guys!"

Lucas ran up to the Two. "Lucas! What is it"

"C-claus! He-He went to go kill that Drago!"

 _Lucas walked the path looking for his Twin. He wanted to talk to him and visit Mom properly. He ran from the funeral. He saw a figure that greatly resembled him that was slightly holding up a knife. "Claus?!" Lucas called. The figure tense and held the knife carelessly at his side. "Hey! Lucas why don't you go play with Pollyanna."_

" _She's visiting Mom." Claus pursed his lips. The silence ran for a minute until "Claus,Why do have a knife?" The orange-ginger closed his eyes. "You remember yesterday.?" Lucas nodded, he knew he wouldn't forget anytime soon. "I'm finding that Drago and I'm going to make it_ _pay._ " _Lucas' eyes widened. "Claus, You heard that thing! I can't let you go! It'll-" Claus turned his back on his Twin, effectively shutting him up. "I didn't hear it. I_ **saw** _it!" He turned his head back and looked at his twin top to bottom like it would be the last time he ever saw him. Tears fell down Lucas' face. "I'll come back! I'll be so strong that nothing will stand in my way! I'm not going to sit around and cry!" He took off. "Claus! Come back!" Lucas wondered if he should follow. He should get Pollyanna or Dad! He turned heel and booked to the cemetery. Claus went for the Plateau as a few hypocritical tears slide ungracefully down his face._

The words ran as fast as he did. "We have to go stop him!" Flint says

"We should come to!"

"No, Stay at home."

They hung their heads and walked home in Silence. Then began planning their next move

. "Okay, It us against the Devastation we could A)Mope around like a bunch of...Mopes or B) Go and search. No matter what Flint says. Claus is a half of you, so we need to connect the halves!" She said as Lucas began to tear up on the bed. "I vote on B!" She says letting her Adventurous side show. She watches Lucas wipe his eyes and say "I second that vote" She smiles and Lucas sees her chipped tooth it was barely there

(There is no Dentist in Tazmily) "Let's go." Flint walks home. He couldn't find anything.

The children stop at the base of the Plateau. "I think he has been here." They hear soft whimpers. Drago whimpers. "Shh" Pollyanna shushes. They see the Reconstructed Drago being comforted by a Baby Drago. "What kind of Beasts did this?!" She says.

The Drago gets up and guides the Duo to a Metal Pad. How'd they hope that They'd see Claus. They wanted to be a Trio again. A guy with a Pigmask is there..

The Drago runs back in Fear. "What's this!?" Lucas steps up "Have you seen a Boy about my height,Yellow and Blue shirt? A- Answers to 'Claus'?" "Just what we need Two curious kids. You're coming with me, Blondie and Girlie" He harshly grabs Lucas by the collar and wrist. "Pollyanna! Help!" The Pigmask tightens his grip.

She runs forward and gives him an uppercut which makes him drop Lucas in the dirt. Then she forward and knocks the Pigmask away.

He backs up "Feisty, I'll be back for you, Pollyanna!" He runs off with a communicator in hand. She kneels next to Lucas "Are you alright? Did he hurt your Wrist?"

"I-I-I'm s-sorry! I-i gave your name away! Aren't you afraid?"

"I just uppercutted that guy. We don't have to worry. We should really head back, get you a bandage and help this big lug!" She helps him up and pets the Drago's nose.

They walk home and they see Duster, One of Flint's friends, and a Girl with pink Hair, Being packed in by Pigmasks. "We have to help!" She says. She runs in front.

"Kid, what're you doin'!" The girl says. Lucas runs up and screeches to a halt once she whistles once more. The Drago knocks them all away. They all exchange High-fives.

"Wow, you tamed that thing!"Duster says. The Drago nuzzles the Duo.

"Are you okay?" She asks when she sees the Girl's Leg was slightly bleeding.

"A little spit and i'll be fine" she says.

A weird object floats over-head and a rope knocks over Lucas and ensnares Pollyanna!

Lucas immediately recomposed himself when she shrieks. " **Pollyanna!** " She's pulled feet rising as Lucas tries to reach her but she's in the sky as he grabs her flat that fell off..

He falls to his knees as she is pulled in the object. He holds the flat to his chest as he cries. Duster and The girl catch up "You are too fast for 7" the girl says as she catches her breath. "Did you?" Duster leaps into Dusters arms. He comforts Lucas.

 _Pollyanna, You need to wake up. The world needs you now, In 3 you'll wake 1..2..3!_

She popped open her felt numb on her right arm and her left leg. She focuses. She stared at the white ceiling, She could tell she was strapped down

She couldn't feel all her toes and fingers. She slowly brought her head down. They were gone! _What! I have to get outta here!_ She pulls her left wrist forward to undo the strap,

It was difficult but she did it. _Okay, you don't have your dominate hand or two legs, you can do this._ She puts all her energy into falling of the thing she was strapped to and crawled,

Well more of a slow drag to the door. She heard a voice it was light, albeit a bit nerdy. _Pollyanna, this isn't going to work, Follow my lead, See that table, Reach for the contents._

She does as told, A Work in progress Arm and Leg fall into her lap. "Okay, So I finish this? Is this some sort of trap?" She says to herself, her voice strained due to the lack of usage. She grabs a screwdriver with her remaining hand and gets to work. She slides the arm on, making the leg easier to finish.

She shakily makes a fist. She grabs the edge of the flipped table and stands herself up. She remembers what's more important as she take hold of the metal.

 _The twins! I have to get back to Tazmily!_ She shakily walks to the door stopped by her reflection. She looked noticeably Taller, her hair was at her waist instead of her shoulder blades, She didn't look 10! "How long was I out!"

"Three years." A man in a labcoat walks through the door.

"Ah!" She jumps which pumps her new arm up. Her false hand falls in and a canon blasts a laser! "Good you figured that out." the Man said. "D-did you keep me away from my Family!? I have to go! Move please! I have to see if they found Claus!"

"I apologize that i made you worry. But you need to stay and learn your abilities!"

"I have to go! My family needs me! A girl's voice said the World needs me! I don't care if i sound unstable!"

"So it has come, Listen to these voices. I'm Dr. Andonauts. Oh, and i didn't want to keep you here, but they did put you in a really rough ."

"Thank you!"

She runs outside and she spots someone come through a tunnel with some sort of trail on it. "Hello!?" She waves towards the boy, His eyes widen at the sight of her. She couldn't fully see the boy the tunnel was dark and her worried thought had unfocused her. The boy shouts. "Pollyanna!?" He runs to her and hugs her.

This boy is Lucas. "Lucas! Oh thank all that is sweet that you're alright!" She kneels down and Lucas nuzzles her right shoulder. He feels the metal. He grabs her false hand,"What happened to you?!"

"Remember those Pigmasks?"

"Yeah, they're all over Tazmily."

"What!"

"After… Y'know, They started settling and remade Tazmily, I feel like only Dad and I are the only one's cross with it."

"What about Claus?"

He looked down that was all she needed. "Don't worry If you found me, We'll find him. So what are you doing?"

" Wess, Duster's Dad, had sent me to find him"

"So, Where do we start! I'm coming of course!"

"Pollyanna.."

"Nope, No argument. I'm coming with you."

"Okay"

Lucas waves his hand towards a sign.

"Club Titiboo. Wess said that someone who resembles Duster is part of the DCMC."

"The what?"

"It's a band they play music"

"Oh, I may have to take some time to get used to the Three years split"

"Let's go!"

They run off.

They spot the chimera labs. "Wait! We can't let them see us!" She says.

"Erm.." Lucas looks around. "Aha!" He runs behind the corner and grabs a jacket and pigmask. He tosses it to Pollyanna and zips it up. She stuffs her hair into it. "This smells!"

"Sorry!" Lucas flattens his cowlick inadvertently making it mirror.. _Funny, he looks like.. well they are twins._

 _You'll find him one day.._ She jumps at the thought that wasn't hers.

"Lucas? Did you say something?"

"No. Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah. Let's go."

They walk into carnage! "Woah!"

"Commander!"

Lucas looks at the Pigmask with a neutral look

"Yes" he says void of emotions.

"We need all need to get out of here!" He runs.

"But the Clubs this way.." He says.

"Come on. I don't think these guys are sane."

"But if something is in here.."

"We beat it up!"

Lucas bubbles his PSI.

"What is that?!"

"Don't worry it's completely safe."

"Okay, but if you get hurt, something's gonna get hurt."

"Right."

They run forward to find several doors. Needing to find the exit, they go opening doors.

They walk into a room to find Chimeras! "What are they doing to the animals?!" Pollyanna runs her hand across the pods that held the fused animals.

"I have no idea, but it's awful!"

"I shall make a promise! I will return all these animals to their former glory!"

She opens her canon to show that she means business.

Lucas grabbed her left hand. A feeling that He missed. The warmth of her hands.

Pollyanna squeezes both her hands. "Let's get out of here."

They exit the room and they see The Ultimate Chimera. It looked like a pink and red Demon Dog with a bird on it's head.

"Oh Fuzzy Pickles!" Pollyanna exclaims. Lucas shouts

" _PK Freeze!_ " A blast of Icy cold beams from Lucas's hand. It only glazes it.

"Uhh.." They take a step back. Pollyanna shoots a blast behind the beast. It turns around and she presses the comically large button and it shuts off

"Well that was… surprisingly easy"

She turns to Lucas. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah"

"Now let's get out of here."

"Hey, by the way, what are 'Fuzzy Pickles'?"

"I have no idea."

They exit the Labs. "This way!"

He grabs her wrist and pulls her towards the Club. They run for the Door, but are stopped by Two huge bodyguards."No sirree, You guys are too young."

"But we need to find-"

"Boys, Let them through."

A petite lady with her pink hair in a bun, walks to the Duo and grabs their wrist.

Before Pollyanna can protest about how she grabbed Lucas she whispered into

their ears "Just go with it!"

"Um sure Violet"

She pulls them in with a giggle

"Ugh! I hate all this girly crap."

"Then,Violet Why'd you help us?"

"Lucas, It's me, Kumatora"

"Oh! Kuma!"  
He says in realization "Wait you're the girl i met when i was…Yeah, We never officially met. Name's Pollyanna" She sticks out her (robotic) hand.

"What happened to you?"

"Long story" Lucas said,rubbing his arm to show his insecurity.

 ** _Don't stand there, Comfort him,_** Pollyanna jumps at the voice it was the more masculine male voice. Pollyanna does as told reminding him that everything's gonna be fine.

He nods and looks forward, seeing that the DCMC were about to play.

"Shall we?" He says pointing to the people entering the stage room.

"We shall!" Pollyanna says, giggling

Kumatora rolled her eyes and followed them.

"Oof!"

A crowd of people who have either forgotten something or had to leave trampled Lucas. "Oh! Are you alright?" The two girls asked. He looked up at his friends, He nods and they walk inside. "Okay! Today we play a song, We call it King P's theme"

They begin to play. Pollyanna listens while Lucas looks at the Bass player.

He does LOOK like Duster, but he had an Afro.

 ** _Porky… I tried my friend._**

"Who's there?!" She whisper-shouts. Then she's shushed. She taps Lucas on the Shoulder. "We need to talk."

They step out while Kumatora keeps her Facade up.

"What?" Lucas asks

"Are you messing with me,or am I going insane?"

"Why would you say that?"

"I hear _voices_. They tell me to comfort you or just some really vague line of dialogue!

I think I'm going crazy."

 _Don't fear us, We are here to Help you._

"Okay, I'll trust you."

Lucas looked at her with confusion, but not wanting to upset her, He reminds her of the task at hand.

She nods and they re-enter, to see Lucky limp off.

"He limps like him." Lucas says.

They all walk up and pull at the door.

"Locked." Kumatora states

"Then Let's look for a different means of entering" Lucas says

The girls nod and they look around.

'Oh look Vent!"

Lucas points to a vent.

"Okay, how do we get up there, Short stack?" Kumatora asks.

Pollyanna walks up to the Vent and opens her canon

"Duck!" She warns

She blasts the Vent wide open to reveal the Attic.

"Okay Robi how do we get UP there."

Sneering at the offensive nickname, She taps a few buttons on her canon.

Her hand falls in and a claw pops out. She twirls the claw and shoots it up.

"Satisfied?"

"Very."

 _Why did I save her again?_

 ** _Cause your a good kid_** _._

 _Huh, I can speak to you?_

 _Telepathically Yes, but Don't talk out loud. You kinda freaked the boy out._

 _His name is Lucas._

 _Yeah, the boy's name is Lucas._

"Hold on guys."

She pulls herself up and sends it back down.

"Grab hold!" she calls.

They do so and now they're in the attic.

"Hey look a few mice! Maybe they can help us."

Lucas kneels down next to the mice.

"Hi. I'm Lucas."

" **Hello Lucas! How can we the Three Seeing Mice help you?** "

"Can you lead us through here? It's kinda dusty."

" **Of course! Follow us three!"**

"Thank you!"

Pollyanna is awestruck and Kumatora is standing there looking smug.

"Good Job." She says

"Y-you can talk to animals?!"

Lucas nods.

"We've been wanting to do that for years! This is awesome!" She gives him an affectionate hair tousle.

" **Come Humans, Follow now, follow the Three Seeing Mice!"**

"They said… Let's go."

The girls nod and follow the youngest.

"So Robi What PSI do you know?" Kumatora asks

"One, Stop calling me that, I take offense to that, and I don't even know any."

 ** _Sorry Sorry Sorry._**

 _It's alright. I probably don't even need it_.

"Oh Well you can't tell me what to do, Robi"

Pollyanna _growls_ at Kumatora.

"Call me that one. more. time."

"Robi!"

Pollyanna wants to lunge at her and pull her hair or just something to make her shut her smug little mouth, but before she can even step forward to yell at her a pair of blue eyes are in front of her.

"Stop fighting! Pollyanna Claus.."

He cuts himself off. Kumatora is like Claus, but older and more girl like.

He take a sharp breath. His mouth opens to speak,

 _Please don't fight I hate it when People I care about fight each other..._

but he doesn't say anything. Tears threaten to fall onto his red face.

"Oh Lucas C'mere. We'll make up. And after we find Duster, You know what we'll do next? Eat the best omelets around and Find him, he's somewhere I know it, so no waterworks." Pollyanna says as she hugs the blonde. He nods then sits down to think.

Pollyanna walks up to Kumatora

"We have to stop. I hate it when Lucas cries, especially if I make him cry."

"Yeah, The little dude gets sad easily Doesn't he?"

"Yup. So please help us after we help Duster?"

"Fine fine I'll help your little bro."

"T-thank you." The 13 year old walks back to Lucas.

"OKay buddy we made nice, Are you okay?"

He nods and they begin to walk again.

 _She really cares about that kid. Maybe he really is that special? I guess_ _._

Pollyanna sees a Bass. She looks at Lucas, who still seems a bit blue.

"Hey buddy, Check it out."

She picks the Bass up and props it up.

"Think i can play it?"

Lucas giggles and nods a 'Give it a go'

She places her finger on the strings and they swivel around her arm

"What the?!"

She tries to free her arm but the tuning points tighten every time she pulls at them

Lucas tries to set her free but the bass knocks him into a few boxes

"Hey! Don't hurt these kids!" she hits the Bass with a-

" _Pk FIRE!"_ The Bass drops Pollyanna and charges at Kumatora.

Pollyanna shoots it in the back.

"PK SHIELD!" Lucas yells standing on his feet. The shield envelopes around

the three. Lucas hits it with his stick.

"We need to get you a more suitable weapon." Kumatora says

"Less critique and more battling!" Pollyanna snaps.

"I'm on it sheesh."

"Pk Fire!"

The Bass avoids the attack and emits an ear-splitting shriek.

"Ngh!" Lucas covers his ears. He looks for something to counter it with.

Kumatora stomps her feet as she tries to block out the noise.

He looks behind Pollyanna who has fallen backwards, covering her ears.

 _A drum!_ " **Pollyanna!"** He shouts.

" **What do you need?!"** She responds.

" **Throw me that snare drum!"**

" **Okay!"**

She risks uncovering her ears to toss Lucas the drum.

He focuses. He bangs on the drum horribly out of tune. The bass stops emitting the shriek.

"Now!" They all blast at it. The bass falls to pieces. "Well that was awesome!" Kumatora says, banging the rim of her ear to stop the ringing.

"Are you okay?" Pollyanna asked Lucas, who was bruised up from the attack.

"Y-yeah. I'll be okay."

They see a vent on the ground. "Oh. Polly, right here break it down." Kumatora says.

She taps it with the rim of her boot. Pollyanna having a lot of pent up strength smashes it with her foot with all she has. They jumps into a room. "This is my room!" Kumatora says. "You live here?" Lucas asks as Pollyanna catches him.

"Yup." She says. The older girl walks toward a drawer. She pulls out a pair of shorts, a purple t-shirt and a towel. She throws it towards Pollyanna. "You. Need to go take a shower." She says as she pulls out a pair of boots. "Are you saying I smell?" She says.

"To be completely honest,yes, yes i am." Pollyanna sniffs herself awkwardly. Her face flushes a light pink. She removes her arm. "Watch this for me,okay?" She says handing it to Lucas. He nods. She walks into the shower room.

 _You have outgrown your attire._

 _I have. At least she's generous._

 _The Princess is kind,just carefree._

 _Princess?!_

Lucas and Kumatora heard her turn on the water.

"So how did she make this? Isn't she a kid?" Kumatora asks.

"I don't know. And yeah she is a kid like me."

A few minutes of silence fall until Kumatora ask

"How you two meet in the first place?"

Lucas smiles at the happy memory.

"We met when I was 4.

" _A young Lucas walked in the forest loving to sit under the tree he and Claus played under. On his way to said tree, he felt a twig enter his cowlick. He jumped when a_ _voice called out "Who are you?!"_

 _Lucas looked up and a young girl about 7 years old with odd colored hair jumped out of the tree. Lucas fell down and stared at her not in fear, but curious awe. "Hey, can't you talk?" she asked. "H-hi"_

 _She sat next to him. "I'm Pollyanna. You are?" She said after waving Hi._

" _I-I'm Lucas." "That's a cool , Lucas" She repeated his name in a soft voice._

 _Lucas giggled. So did the newly addressed Pollyanna. They became friends and after playing all day, Claus found Lucas. "Lucas, there you are. Who's the girl?"_

" _This is my new friend, Pollyanna." the child introduced. "I'm Claus, the older twin."He boasted,playfully. "By 2 minutes!" Lucas defended. Pollyanna giggled, she doesn't have any family as far as she knew. "Well, Mom and Dad want you home."_

" _Oh," Lucas turns to Pollyanna. "You should head home,too."_

 _She nods. She walks to the tree she was in earlier and begins to climb it._

" _What are you doing?" Claus asked_

" _Going home."_

" _You're home is a... tree?"_

" _I think so." She responds. Lucas grabs her foot. "How about you come stay with us?"_

 _Claus nods, everyone in Tazmily lived in harmony, why shouldn't she?_

" _T-thank you." She says thankful that she doesn't have to spend another night crammed in a tree._

"-And that's how we met." he says with a smile.

"I love that story." Pollyanna said, from behind Lucas. The two jump.

Pollyanna was in the clothes Kumatora gave her and a pair of boots that she lets her borrow, well one of them.

She found it useless to wear two shoes since she didn't need to. The only thing off, her sleeve collapsed halfway through. She used her left hand to give Lucas a squeeze and an affectionate Hair tousle. She smiled at Kumatora and held out her hand signaling to give her back her arm. Once her arm is on she sits next to Kumatora and sighed. "I wonder why that guy helped me."

"What guy?" Lucas asks.

"When i woke up, I met a guy named Dr. Andonuts or something like that."

"It's Andonauts!" A voice calls.

"You guys heard that,right?!"

They nod.

Dr. Andonauts pops his head out of a garbage can. "Were you following us?!" Pollyanna asks.

"Pretend i'm not here." He closes the lid. Lucas walks up to the can and takes the top off

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"Yeah step out of the can. It's frankly pretty gross." Pollyanna says

Once he does Kumatora grabs him.

"Now why are you following us!" She says. His eyes point towards Pollyanna, honestly scared by the girl's bluntness. She points at her face"Me?Why me?"

Kumatora lets him go. "Carry on. I'm just here to observe you for.." He cuts himself off.

"For who? Those Pigmasks?!" He only walks to the door and leaves.

"That was odd."Lucas says

"You could say that again." Kumatora says.

Lucas looks at Pollyanna, who was struggling to process this situation.

 _What's his deal. W-W-whats my relation with that guy? You said you three are here to help me. What's the deal? Do you know?_

Instead of a psychic response she gets a physical one. Lucas's hand in her's to calm her down. She takes a deep breath. "Let's go get Duster." She says.

Kumatora nods. They walk out of the door and see the backs of the two bodyguards, in which startles Kumatora to karate-chop them to unconsciousness in one swift motion.

The children look at her. "What? They startled me." She says nonchalantly.

"This way.. i think." Lucas says. They all walk into the Band Room in which Lucky, who is thought to be Duster, working on some Jams with the Band leader. "Yeah that's good." he says. Kumatora falsely clears her throat to made the three be acknowledged.

"Hey look." Lucky says putting his Bass aside.

"Oh a few kids."

"I'm not a kid!" Kumatora says.

"Duster, we need you to come back." Lucas says.

"Who's Duster?"

Pollyanna thinks. _Is this the wrong guy? Was this in vain?_

 _No, Your effort was not in vain._

 _So this IS Duster?_

 _We think so._

Pollyanna, ignoring the Band leader, walks up to Duster.

Despite their drastic height differences she puts her hands on his shoulders.

She doesn't say anything she only smiles.

He looks down at the little girl in front of him on her tippy-toes to attempt to look him in the face. _That smile where have I seen it before?_

 _Duster sat outside near the bell tower. His father yelled at him again._

 _He doesn't know why he still feels bad everytime it happens, his dad does it every other day, nothing has changed since he tried to follow in his footsteps and be a thief ever since he was a child._

" _Hello, sir?" a voice called. The new voice. "Hello!" It called with no uncertainty. Duster turned his head and saw Lucas's new friend running up to him_

" _Are you alright?" She asked. He wasn't talked to often, and most of the time it wasn't concern. She plopped down next to him._

" _Yeah I'm okay." He said unconvincingly_

" _I may be new here but i know a thing or two and I can tell you lie as bad as Lucas." Duster chuckled at the 7 year old. The trio was very smart and near unstoppable together whether in mischief or just having fun._

" _I'm just confused that's all."_

" _I get confused a lot too" She says. Her face molds back into innocent concern. "What're you confused about?"_

 _Duster sighs. "My dad yells at me calling me an idiot even though I can weave my way out of trouble easily. Afterward he sends me outside and i brood. I have no idea why i feel like that."_

 _The child smiles at him. "Maybe you don't like to let him down."_

 _Hinawa calls her back inside for dinner. "I have to go. I don't think I know your name?"_

" _It's Duster." He says_

" _Pollyanna." She gives him a two fingered salute and runs back inside smiling._

He blinks. "Pollyanna?" Her smile widens. "Knew it was you. Didn't doubt for a second" Kumatora says. "Whoa whoa. Lucky what's going on?" the band leader asks.

"I'll tell you Long story short I was hasty and When we met and went on a Thief mission together I set of a trap that kinda knocked me out and then he went missing after she got kidnapped."

"Oh Princess! Sorry. I kinda let you down."

"Don't do that! Osohe doesn't need me to sit around and play Princess."

"You are a Princess!" Pollyanna says. They all begin to argue over Lucky, and exactly who Kumatora is, until Lucas steps into the middle and shouts

"Pk Flash!" and says. "Stop it!" He turns to Duster who was rubbing his eyes.

"Duster. Can you remember enough to know that We still need to find my brother?"

The thief nods. Lucas smiles, He was going to bring his brother Home!

"Are you positive Lucky?" the leader says. Duster removes the afro to reveal his unkempt dusty brown hair. " for everything." He says.

Outside Pollyanna's head suddenly begins to ache.

 _QUICKLY OSOHE! SOMEONE'LL DISAPPEAR!_

"We need to go to Osohe!" She says.

"Why?" Kumatora asks. The children both begin to run. The two older group members run after them easily catching up despite Duster's limp.

They run past the Chimera Labs. They run into the Tunnel soon arriving in Tazmily! Pollyanna wanted to embrace her home again but all three voice Pulsed the same warning at the same time.

 _Get_ ** _to_** _Osohe!_ She runs down the path to Osohe Castle even out speeding Lucas, who is the fastest sprinter in the group. She looks over the balcony and they see a Man in a grey mask unlike the Pigmasks. It was regular gray.

The Masked Man walked towards a needle that was stuck in the ground. "Wait! Don't!" She hopped over the balcony in the same fashion she jumped out of trees. She grabs the man by the arm.

He stared at her like he was processing something. When the rest of the group came He stared at Lucas and Lucas did the exact same. The silence was broken by the Man drawing a sword with his free hand. He slashed Pollyanna with it.

She ducked and tried to pin the man. The battle seemed familiar, like she fought a certain person who used similar strategies , like ducking behind her and hitting her in the back of her head with the end of the sword, toppling her. The masked man looked at her before walking to the needle and pulling it.

That single visible green eye on the Left was shockingly nostalgic.

She pulled herself to a sitting position as she saw the mysterious man fly off with one of those Pigships from when she was kidnapped.

Lucas was in a trance, he did nothing as his friend got her butt handed to her. When the needle was pulled he ran to her. "Are you okay?"

She rubbed the back of her neck and nodded. A person came out to where the four were. Lucas recognized the stranger as well Kumatora. "A magypsy!" She was fading

"So the gears have began to turn, I knew this day would come. Lucas did you pull the needle?"

The blonde shook his head as Pollyanna stood up. "It was a guy in a mask that only stared and kicked Polly's butt." She said without mercy for the 13 year old.

"Gee thanks." She said. "Pollyanna. Why'd you try to stop the man?"

"The voice in my head said someone would disappear and it hurt real bad so I immediately wanting it to stop."

"That would be me!" She said with a smile. "All 5 of us promised to be sent away when no longer needed with a huge grin."

The magypsy looked at Lucas. "Lucas, you need to pull a majority of the needles at least. Do you understand?" The youngest nods. "I guess we have to put your bro on hold." Lucas closes his eyes at Duster's words

 _Wait what if he never made it out of the Plateau? No don't think like that!_

Pollyanna puts a hand on his shoulder "How about we keep an eye out while pulling these needles as a team?"

"Yes, friends are the best things in the universe like a big Family.

I have to go Bye!"

 _Yeah, like a family._ Lucas thinks.

They all walk into Tazmily "Everything is so different!" Pollyanna exclaims at the scene.

There were paved roads instead of modest dirt trails. The bell tower was gone. The sunflowers she had planted with the twins gone.

" _Pollyanna! Gardening's for girls and Lucas!" Claus says._

 _The blonde 6 year old lightly whapped him on the back of the head._

" _It's fun! And no hitting." Pollyanna says. "Yeah if you squint." The elder twin says. "Shut it and grab a trowel." She says. "Come on you'll love it" The younger twin states._

 _Claus reluctantly nods and sits next to his twin who had plopped next to Pollyanna and began to dig a small hole. They evenly spaced the holes apart and measured them with their fingers._

" _Even enough." Lucas says. Claus had picked sunflowers since they were Hinawa's favorite. Pollyanna gave them a few seeds and measured how much water to give them. "There we go." She handed them two cups with the water._

 _Claus was about to make mud before Lucas stopped him. "Seed,Soil then water." he instructed. "Oh" he vocalizes. Pollyanna giggled at the 6 year olds._

 _Claus puts the seeds into the hole and covers it. After the three watered the flowers "You know that was kinda fun."_

" _Knew you'd like it" Pollyanna says._

"I tried to keep them as long as I could." Lucas said when he followed her gaze.

"Come on We need to buy a weapon for me." He said  
"Buy? I never heard of the term buy. Is it like goodbye?"

"No, Purchase. With money."

"What's money?" She had never heard of Money before. From what she remembers Everyone shared everything.

Lucas dug into his pocket and pulled out several slips of Paper.

"It's also called DP."

"It's like stationary but you don't write on it." Duster explained.

"Fascinating." She says.

 ** _Sorry Sorry I'm so sorry._**

 _Why do you do that when I don't understand something?_

 _Couldn't help. Had to. We're sorry._

 _What are you talking about?!_

 _We_ **_can't_** _say_

 _Unbelievable_

"Are you coming?" Kumatora asks walking towards what Pollyanna swore used to be Thomas's Bazaar. Speaking of which Thomas was right there behind the counter.

But instead of a colourful firefighter outfit that happily scurried around the Trio when they were found 3 years ago, she saw a man in a regular attire, A brown shirt.

No awesome hat and no greeting. There was no weapons that Lucas could use so then Lucas had an Idea. "How about we go to the one place that stayed the same."

Pollyanna's eyes widen as she hoped for the best.

"Home." But it had no smile, like he didn't want to go.

"Are you alright, Lucas?" Duster placed his calloused hand on Lucas's shoulder and the two girls looked worriedly at him. "Yeah.. Let's go." He says. He walks past Pollyanna and grabs her wrist. She is concerned. "Lucas, Did home change?"

"No."

"Then why do you sound upset?"

"I'm not." He says.

Kumatora walks in front of the pair. "You really do."

"Can we just walk?" He asks.

"Lucas. What's wrong with home?"

"It isn't home!" he snaps.

Duster pieces it together as Lucas is about to breakdown.

"You don't have to talk about it, alright?"

The boy nods, knowing that it wasn't intentional, the way that they accidentally made him feel. "Sorry." Pollyanna says, now knowing that he felt the exact same loneliness she had felt.

"Don't be. You are back now. Lets go find me a better weapon." he mocks a slash with his stick.

At their house

They creak open the door.

"Shh Dad's asleep."

"But it only just became noon He is usually up earlier." Duster says

"People change too." Flint became a mess after the trio was separated, so caught up in looking for them, he kinda forgot about Lucas. He began to lose hope once it had been a year. Pollyanna hugs him and they walk into the room they shared.

"Ahh One familiar structure." She sits on her bed which went unchanged.

Lucas walked over to his Bed and pulled out the Special Box.

It's a box that all three of them have they put their valuables in it.

On the front, there are three signatures in blue crayon.

One neatly yet scribbly _**Lucas Ryuka**_

One really neat and straight. _**Pollyanna 'I have no idea what my last name is'**_

and one barely legible _**Claus Ryuka,**_

Lucas felt the signature and looked at Pollyanna, who began to dig through it.

 _Can she still write?_

He shakes off the fact that she could be disabled horribly.

"Hey look at this"

Kumatora and Duster kneel down to the kids and the former picks up a baseball bat. In the end had the initials CR edged in it. "How about this?" She held the bat to Lucas.

"Claus's old bat.."

 _Lucas and Claus had decided to have a Twin day. So Pollyanna had gone to the Yado Inn to hang out with Tessie. "Come on slowpoke, No Pollyanna to protect you now!" The elder twin convinced Lucas to go to the field, His baseball bat in hand. Lucas had his father's old baseball mitt that was too big for his tiny hand and a base ball. "I'm coming!" He said to his brother._

 _Lucas had tried to hit the ball but he was much more content with throwing it softly. Unlike his brother who hit the ball with brute strength and threw it hard. Lucas held Claus's bat with an obvious aura of hesitation. Claus threw the ball with all he had, but his aim was off. Lucas flinched and let out a wail when the ball collided with his eye._

 _Claus would've just called him out for missing but the second he saw Lucas on the ground holding his eye, he dashed to his Twin. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know I threw it that hard!"_

 _Lucas only cried. Claus playing a "Pollyanna", moved his hand away from his eye. It already bruised and was swelling. Claus winces in remorse. "Who's closer Mom or Pollyanna?"_

 _The field was a ways away from his house, Lucas placed his hand back on the swollen eye. "Pollyanna it is!" He helped his brother up and the 6 year olds began to walk to Pollyanna. The second Pollyanna heard the boys enter she could hear Lucas sniffling.. 'What on earth did Claus do?' She thinks. She hurries over to The twins Lucas was still holding his eye and Claus was holding his free hand. "What happened?!" The nine year old asks. "It was an accident. Claus accidentally hit me with the ball." Lucas said the pain dimming. "I'll tell Tessie." She says. She looks at Claus "Try to be careful next time." She points at the seats that were empty and said " Sit." She runs off to get the Adult. "I'm sorry."Lucas says_

" _Why are you sorry?! I'm the one who hit you in the eye, I'm sorry"_

" _Well I chickened and got hit. Now you're probably gonna get yelled at."_

" _I probably am. Surprised Pollyanna didn't"_

" _You're gonna have to face her fury sooner or later." The blonde joked._

 _Claus held out his hand for a hi-five. "Twins?"_

" _Forever."_

"It's perfect." He says holding the bat up.

"Well, We have a Quest to go on!" Pollyanna says

"Let's suit up!" Lucas says

Duster runs back to his house to grab his durable boots and a change of clothes.

Kumatora, Pollyanna and Lucas grab three bags for them to have and fill one with food,

one with a change of clothes and swimsuit for bathing not knowing how long it'll take.

and the last with tools like spare rope, a screwdriver in case Pollyanna's screws loosen,etc

Lucas grabbed some granola bars and tossed them to the girls. "We don't have a lot of time so eat quickly." They eat the granola and meet up with Duster.

"You guys ready?"

They all nod and then. "Where are the needles anyway?" Pollyanna asks.

Lucas kneeled to the ground and placed his fingers to the dirt and his temple. He smirks and says "This way!" He runs to the Drago Plateau.

"You should tell us when you are about to run." Duster says, catching his breath.

Lucas apologizes to the thief. Pollyanna and Kumatora walk ahead while the boys discuss the next move. Pollyanna looks at the spot She and Lucas met that Pigmask at. She sighs. "Angers you doesn't it?"

"What exactly are you talking about?"

"They hurt your family, just makes you want to kick something doesn't it."

"Yeah! It will be them. in the face! I swear if I find the leader, He's gonna be sorry!" Pollyanna says.

"Awesome. Great enthusiasm"

Their chat is interrupted by a loud "Whoa!" Escaping Duster's mouth. When she doesn't hear Lucas, Pollyanna's mind jumps to the worst. She sprints off to where the boys are, Kumatora close behind her. "What's happening?" She asks

"Lucas are you alright?" Pollyanna saw the boy. He was leaning against Duster, his face flushed a deep red. Pollyanna runs to him and on instinct places her left hand to his forehead. "OK this happened. Let's get you somewhere to rest." She recoiled, he's burning hot. Yet he shivered.

 _He was alright 5 minutes ago! How did he so suddenly get a fever?!_

 _Don't fret._

Duster picks the child up and puts him on his shoulders. Kumatora whisper to Pollyanna

"Don't worry, It's a PSI thing, He'll be weak for a while but ok as long as he rests."

Relief washes against her face, he wasn't sick, only learning!

"Thanks for the reassurance." She whispered back as Duster begins to lead them in the direction Lucas had talked about. Said boy was napping in Duster's grip.

Kumatora actually found it kinda cute, but the 17 year old wasn't going to admit that. They see the area the Drago clawed before, they left it alone but Lucas stirred awake. "It's this way."

"Alright." Duster says walking in the pointed direction ,the girls in tow. They passed a Magypsy shell house when Lucas's fever broke. Kumatora noticed and asked. "Put the boy down!" She yelled, spooking Duster with her sudden loudness. Duster did as told.

"Lucas, Try a Pk shield." She ordered. The child nodded and said "PK SHIELD!" The blue hexagonal shape was larger and shines a bit brighter. "Great form!" She praised.

Pollyanna claps. The claps become loud, but Pollyanna wasn't clapping anymore,.

Another magypsy came out of the House. "How delightful!" She said.

"Oh A magypsy! We're-"

"Here for the Needle, Follow!" She says. They follow her to a place near the Chimera Labs. "Here it is." The group could see a bright Light in the swirling pond.

"Should..Should i dive for it?" He asks.

Pollyanna sticks her left hand in the pond. "I wouldn't. Well i'd get that's a strong current." Lucas looks in the empty pond and then Duster has an Idea

"We could try to move the water to the other hole."

"That's a sound idea." a familiar voice says.

 _I'm going to turn around and see Dr Andonauts , Aren't I?_

Pollyanna turns around and- Would you look at that Dr. Andonauts- "Hey you're still following us?" Lucas asks. The Doctor is with a chimera. It looked like an elephant but had two heads in the shape of giraffes and it was orange. "This can help."

The chimera walks to the middle of the two ponds and dips it head in and swaps the pond water. They all jump in and Lucas walks up to the needle. He places his hands on it. He then looks at the Magypsy. "Are you ready?" He asks. "Oh dear I've been ready forever!" She says with a grin. "Alright…" He pulls the needle and it disappears.

"Lucas. underneath the island is a sleeping Dragon. The heart of the Puller depends on if the dragon is Light or Dark. I sense no Darkness in your heart. You are full of Love and Patience for all around. Another is able to pull the needle no?"

Lucas nods. "Then don't let that happen just don't." The magypsy give a smile and says goodbye. Kumatora looks at the spot she used to be and they patted Lucas on the back

"Okay! 3 more to go!" She says. They look at the sky. A ship flies overhead. Pigmasks.

"After it!" Lucas exclaims. Duster pulls out his Rope Snake and latches it on. Duster grabs Kumatora's hand and they begin to ascend.

Using one hand to cling to Duster, Kumatora grabs Pollyanna's wrist and Pollyanna holds Lucas close. The Masked Man open the door of the Ship. He was silent. He sways the Rope snake. Causing them to fall but all thinking Quickly grab each other. Kumatora clings to Duster's leg and was holding Pollyanna's ankle.. Pollyanna held Lucas's hands. "I'm slipping!" he shrieks.

"Then stop slipping!" Kumatora yells. "I can't!" Pollyanna tightens her grip yet her "brother's" sweaty palms still slip. He falls into a sunflower field,screaming. Pollyanna stared at her hands and shouted. " **Drop me!"** Hearing this Kumatora tighten her grip on the child.

" **Let me down! My brother fell! Lucas!"** She kicked herself free. She too fell into the sea of Sunflowers. "Idiot!" Kumatora yelled at her. Kumatora didn't last much longer she and Duster fell as well.

Duster felt himself being carried by something small.

He could feel Hot spring water get splashed on him. He opened his eyes.

"Ugh."

"Are you broken?" a voice asked.

"Hello. Did you help me?" The thief asked.

"Man fall from sky. Like bird." He marveled at the thing. It was no bigger than his foot, it had a antennae and a huge nose. This thing is a Mr. Saturn.

"I'm Duster, I guess i'm okay."

"Hello Dust-dust."

Duster pulled himself to his feet, He was in a village. He assumed that this thing carried him here. "Have you seen a girl. Yay high?" He gestured his hand towards his chest. "Pink hair, blue coat and brown boots?" The Mr. Saturn shook it's head(?)

"A boy with blond hair? Yay high?" He put his hand next to his naval. "Red and yellow shirt?"

The same response.

"How about a girl? Near same height. Purple t-shirt. Brown boots?"

"Blue in hair?"

"Yeah! Is she here? You know Pollyanna?"

"Girl not here. We close."

Duster was confused. They used to have idle chitchat before this whole crazy ordeal and she would've been squealing on how cute this thing is. He heard some voices.

"No sign of the 3rd needle."

Pigmasks?

"We could try underground. King P never liked this place anyway. Tear it up."

 _They can't do that!_

"Hey pigs!" He said.

The pigmasks turned to Duster.

"Get outta here!" He defied.

"Get him! He's with those kids!" The green one yelled to the Pink ones.

"Let's play." He says taking his fighting stance.

"Play fun, but not playtime." says the next to him. Duster charges at the Pigmask and kicks him hard. He prefers to use his feet. He lands a few hits but when he takes out 2, 5 come out of the nearby huts.

Soon _**Clash!**_ Duster fell over unconscious, the Mr. Saturn that he met tried to protect the incapacitated thief but made a noise of surprise when the green pigmask kicked him away like he was a soccer ball.

Kumatora groaned. She opened her eyes and saw the 3rd Magypsy. "Oh good. You're awake. I was starting to get worried, your highness. That was a nasty fall."

"I'm no highness, Don't call me that."

"You never liked that, Kumi. You never told us why. We have little time left together, mind sharing?"

"I don't like that princess stuff! I don't like titles, I don't want to be Princess Kumatora! It's a bundle of stress"

"What about the boy?"

"What about him?"

"You aren't the only one dealing with stress. He has to pull these needles first or BAD things will happen and he knows that he could be letting his friends and loved ones down. Which he isn't. Is that not stressful? No child should have to go through that."

Kumatora thinks. _Yeah, Lucas has had a pretty tough time._

She nods, Then it hits her. _Where are they?!_ "Hey the rest of the gang, They haven't shown up yet have they?" The magypsy shakes her head. "I hope they survived the fall." Kumatora says. "I'm sure they did. Destiny and Fate are odd ones".

Pollyanna thought she was blind. She felt her eyes open, but saw darkness. She moved her sore arms to her face and wipes her eyes. They were covered in dirt, She sat up and took her surroundings to mind.

 _Will i ever wake up somewhere normal? Or at least not in pain._ She rubbed the sore spots she landed on. _Lucas! Oh man! Is he alright? Is he nearby?_

She doesn't get a response, so she takes it into her own hand. She saw her screws were loose. She saw a bag. She grabbed it. "Please be the right bag. Please."

She says aloud. She pulls out a screwdriver. "Yes!" she says. After tightening the screws and bandaging her wounds she gotten from the fall, a hand was held out to her.

A boy in a baseball cap was there, offering his hand. He was about her age.

She looks at the boy with confusion. " **My arm's getting tired**." He says. _It's the voice!_

She takes the hand. Once up she could clearly see the boy. He wore a shirt that looked like Lucas's but A deep shade of navy instead of Red. He has black hair and wasn't alone. Behind his were two other kids. "Nice to see you. You've become strong."

The girl about a year older than Lucas said. Next to her was a boy with blonde hair but unlike Lucas. His hair was a Bowl-cut. He had glasses and was wearing a blue-green suit despite the warmness. He seemed the other boy's age.

He raised his hand and said. "Nice to finally see you." "You sound like the voices. Who are you?" Pollyanna's curiosity piqued, no it's been piqued for a while now. The girl motioned for her to follow them.

When she hesitated, The boy with a baseball cap grabbed her hand and pulled her along. "I'm Paula. The one with a cap is Ness. And the one with glasses is Jeff." She said as Ness guided them through the Yellow Field. "I wish that i could've said goodbye at least." Pollyanna said out-of-the-blue. She picked a Sunflower and held it. Paula looked sadly at Ness who shared the same look to Pollyanna, who still walking forward, let out a bitter laugh. "It's sad. I never knew my real mom, and because i didn't think ahead I lost someone who was like one to me."

She felt the seeds and then the petals "Then because I wasn't there, One of my best friends,more of a brother, yeah, my brother ran off. Then I stood up for my other brother and was kidnapped. Now i don't know where he is." She closed her eyes and slowly advanced her pace slowing. The other three were silent.

It was the flowers, too many bad memories swimming with the good ones,drowning them in sorrow. " **Hey! You shouldn't mope about your family! Lucas is fine! And stay away from the bad memories**!"Ness slapped the Sunflower out of her hand and held her by the shoulders. " **Now You'll thank us later"** They stopped at a cliff's edge.

. The three pushed her off it with apologies all over their faces.

Lucas stirred but his eyes refused to open, until..""Lucas! C'mon Are ya gonna sleep forever?" A familiar voice called bouncing next to him. He shot up and saw Claus!

"Claus! You're okay! We-" Tears of excitement roll off his cheeks. Then Claus yelled "Race ya!" Then he ran off. "No! Come back!" Lucas, ignoring the pain from the fall, dashed after the elder twin. When he came at a fork in the flowers he could hear voices.

"Lucas, come here."

He flaked right in the direction of the voice. He saw his mother.. "MOM!" his smile spread more if possible. He ran teary-eyed to his mother. He dived over the cliff, wanting to hug her. He wanted to feel her comfort him by running her fingers through his hair.. But yelped when he wasn't caught by her loving arms. He felt numb, but he could feel himself land on someone. Then it all went Black.

He had landed on Pollyanna. They were both unconscious and were dragged back to the Inn. The second she found herself in Tazmily, Pollyanna demanded to go to Lucas's side. She looked at the boy. One side was relief and one side thought. _This is my fault._

 ** _NO IT'S NOT IT'S MINE!_** Ness shouted, if he wasn't a voice again Pollyanna could tell he would be crying. Pollyanna only sat by his side and waited.

"Hey Lucas?" No response. "We need you to be okay. Not only to get those Needles, but IF and it's a doubtful if, we don't find Claus, You would be all I have. I know I would have Flint but, he isn't you or Claus. You keep me rational, I swear if you hadn't stepped in I would've tackled Kumatora in that attic." She felt Lucas grab her hand and say. "Then why are we here?" She gasps and hugs the boy. They get up and run outside. "We should find Duster and Kumatora." Lucas says. "Where to start?" Pollyanna asks.

 _Saturn Valley, Saturn Valley._

Paula gave her instructions to get to Saturn Valley. "Follow me." She says. Lucas grabs her hand and follows close. They walk towards a Stone wall. "It's a stone wall?" Lucas says. She shakes her head and let's Lucas go. She then walks through the Wall! "What the?" Her hand appears and she says "Join me!" Lucas takes her hand and she pulls him through. "Cool! Hidden Path!" He says.

Lucas shifted the bag he had, The clothes, too bad, he was kinda hungry. They walked forward and see a Valley. "This is Saturn Valley!"

They heard a far away voice. It was quiet. They slid down the hill and walked to one of the huts. Once inside they saw Duster tied up!

He struggled but stopped when the ropes around his wrists automatically tightened. The 4 green Pigmasks stopped their questioning and looked at the Duo. "Kids run! I got this." Duster said.

They didn't even look at the door. A pigmask tried to grab Pollyanna. "Not on my watch!" Lucas swung down the Bat on the Pigmask.

They all squeal and attack. Pollyanna blast them away and says "Hurry go Untie him!" Lucas obeys. Pollyanna grabs a Pigmask and threw him at One charging at Lucas. Lucas begins to loosen the ropes. Once Duster is free, "Thanks, guys!" Lucas hits one that was tugging Pollyanna's hair. "Don't thank us yet!" She says.

Duster kicks one away from Lucas who threw up a Pk Shield for Pollyanna and whammed the bat down on the Pigmasks mask. Pollyanna blast one with her Canon. The pigmasks retreat.

"Awesome job!" Duster praised. Pollyanna looked at his wrists. A single crimson ribbon runs around them, obvious signs of struggle. Albeit younger Pollyanna was kinda the group mom. She dug into her bag and pulled out the roll of bandages. She put some on Duster's wrists. "There you go, Duster." She said. _Man, being heroes, hurt!_ She thinks.

 _Sorry child. We are sorry. Sorry._

 _It's okay. You aren't the one hurting us Paula._

"Okay. Now we need to find Kumatora." Duster says.

The Mr. Saturn walks up to her. "Hello girl."

She gasps. "You are so CUTE!" She picks it up. _Knew it._

They walk to the nearest Magypsy house and walk inside. There was Kumatora!

"Kuma!" Lucas embraced her and after awkwardly accepting it, she whapped Pollyanna over the head. "That's for scaring me!" _Ow! Well at least she cares._

 _Yes, she definitely does._

"You're here! The needle is right out-"

They heard the noise of landing Pigships.

"Oh no!"

They run outside and see a red carpet at the end was the Masked Man.

He turned to Lucas and the gang and drew his sword and cracked it like a whip.

Lightning came out of it knocking the heroes back, all fell unconscious except Pollyanna.

Her canon was overcharged and rendered useless but she was conscious, She regained her footing and charged at the man.

She tackled him and she began to try to unmask the man or at least subdue him. She brushed the top… and saw a tuft of orange hair. She gasped.

The man noticed her hesitation and kicked her in the stomach with brute force. A few feet away, she wanted to scream at the man. She wanted-no- needed to confirm this.

She held out her hand, as if she could reach the man if she tried. _Claus?_ The last thing she register was a Pigmask salute as the needle was pulled.

"Child… Child!" Pollyanna jumped up, screaming. It was the magypsy! She saw the others were unconscious."I'm sorry we didn't get it."

"That boy in the mask.. You know him, do you?"

"I-i don't know. I need to think." She sits down and buries her face into her hands.

"Hey now. We know well about Claus, saw the poor kid go after the Drago."

Pollyanna's face shot up. Her face jumped to Livid! " **AND YOU DIDN'T** **STOP** **HIM!"**

"The boy was inconsolable, I actually offered to go with him, but the poor blood-thirsty kid yelled at us that this was his responsibility"

Pollyanna sighed,and waved at the magypsy. "Bye-bye" They said in sync. Once she vanished, she moved her incapacitated teammates to a more comfortable laying position. Then she began to pace and brood about the man.

 _Claus wouldn't attempt to stab me and electrocute Lucas. He hates him in pain as much as I do. Yet the Pigmask took me because i was bold and "feisty" Traits me and Claus share to a tee. But I need solid or abstract evidence. Orange hair, that's pretty abstract. Anyone could have orange hair and work with these Pigs. Green "eye" really close hue yet a bit dull._ Then she remember their previous battle at Osohe castle _Left handed is really rare in these parts, Claus was the only left handed kid in Tazmily._

 _Odd, Hinawa nor Flint were Left handed. Mirror twins to a Tee, too._ She allowed herself to laugh. "What's funny?" A tiny voice asked.

Lucas attempted to stand. Pollyanna helped him up. _Can't get his hopes up. It would break his already scarred heart if it wasn't true._ "Just.. a joke i remembered." she lied.

She loathes lying to Lucas. But she was,oddly, really good at it. Kumatora walked over and Duster limped over in his usual fashion. "Well that hurt like heck." Kumatora exclaimed. They all nodded in agreement. "We need to get Lucas a way to deflect that instantly." Duster said. "DAKOTA! Boing!" The little Mr. Saturn popped out of Pollyanna's bag. "You came with us?" Said girl asked

"Home. Home Help. Shock no more. Badge."

"I think i understand." Lucas took the Mr. Saturn into his own hands and sat him on his head. "To Saturn Valley!"

At the Valley, They met up with other Mr. Saturns. The Mr. Saturn on Lucas' head jumped off and explained the situation to one in tribal garb.

"Need Badge." It asked. Lucas fished in his pocket and pulled out a old and rusty badge. "Would my dad's Courage Badge do?"

"Yup-yup!" Lucas started to hand it to the Chief, but blushed and asked awkwardly."Where do i put it?"

"Nose. No worry, Nose thick."

Lucas gingerly places the badge on the Mr. Saturns nose.

"Wait. Hot spring near. Relax." The Mr. Saturn said. They nodded and split to change. Duster and Lucas both looked away and changed due to the child's timidity.

Waiting for the girls.

"Hey Duster?"

"Yeah, little guy?" He said.

"Do you think…. Claus is d-d.." No, he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Hey, now." Duster placed his hand on his shoulder. "He isn't dead! You have to not think of the negatives. I can feel it. So can Pollyanna,and she may not say it but i'm sure Kuma can too."

Lucas looked up at the thief, Concern practically boiled in his Chocolate brown eyes.

The 17 year old stepped out and said in a faux butler voice. "Gentlemen and boy, Pollyanna." She stepped out and gingerly walked towards the others obviously self-conscious because they can see the point her stump closes.

Not wanting to upset her, Lucas smiles and says. "Let's jump in." Acting like his big sister role model doesn't have a disability. Her blush vanishes and is replaced with a goofy childish grin. She boops the 10 year old on the nose and yells "LAST ONE IN'S A ROTTEN OMELETTE!". Forgetting their insecurities the two dash off. "Do they ever fight?"

Duster chuckles. "Every once in a blue moon." He found their closeness and understandings adorable. Only ever giving a small bicker over tiny things like who did what but they make up 20 seconds later.

They hear a splash and see the two emerge from the water. Pollyanna uses Lucas as support and he helps her swim over to the ledge to hold on. "Hey guys! Who's the rotten omelette?" Lucas calls.

Kumatora smirks."Oh no you don't" The man says, playfully smirking as well. Kumatora shoves Duster and sprints to the spring. Duster recomposes himself and swiftly limps after her, but she's already in the water. He throws his arms up in defeat and walks in and picks Kuma up by the underarms and swirls her around. He notices that Lucas and Pollyanna seemingly aren't in the large hot spring as well. He feels three hands grab his arms and is pulled underwater. They dunked him! Kumatora burst out in laughter. Duster and the two kids emerge. They cough and laugh at the same time. They finally get a break from this whole kooky ordeal!

Speaking of kooky a Mr. Saturn comes up with a Badge pinned to it's nose. Pollyanna gets out of the water and motions for them to dry off and change.

Understanding the gestures, they all get dressed and dry off.

Pollyanna kneels next the Saturn and removes the badge and hands it to Lucas, who pins it to his shirt.

"This is..

 _Franklin Badge._

"a Franklin Badge. It can be used to deflect the toughest Lightning."

"Girl do well. Mom and Dad teach well to!"

Pollyanna turns heel from Lucas and stares at the Mr. Saturn. "What are you talking about?" She asks her voice a bit wavered.

"Send forward in time. Help future. Save day"

"W-ww-w"

"Not yet! She isn't ready!"

Doctor Andonauts comes out and yells at the Saturn.

"I want an explanation PLEASE!" She shouts. All this vagueness is overwhelming.

The Dr. sighs and motions for them to sit down. They oblige and the story begins

 _At the age of 30, Ness and Paula, together and married had a single child.. named Pollyanna…. The child was well-loved in the podunk little town the couple lived in._

 _One day they noticed that Pollyanna was not doing normal things for a 3 year old. She was fast for her age._

 _She could speak in complete sentences, understand many things and walk. The child loved to play with the Mr. Saturn at their trips to Saturn Valley._

 _But one day, Ness' old neighbor and traitor who tried to kill him, Paula, Jeff and Prince Poo with Giygas for the FUN of it, came and demanded for Doctor Andonauts send him into the future. He was Porky Minch. He threatened to take his life along with Ness and his family's._

 _The child stared at the man in defiance and fear at the same time, like Paula did before. The pudgy adult snickered at the child as she tried to free herself from her father's grasp. The man laughed and told the Doctor to make a decision._

 _Come with him to the future, or be killed. He would've defied but then his life along with his son's best friends and their young daughter would be cut off. Pollyanna shouted, kicked and cried. She loved the Andonauts. Especially the Dr. He looked at the child's scene. She shouted how mean "the big mean pudgy man" was, and pleas to defy, Her mother covered her mouth and turned her head into her father's shirt. She bubbled a Pk fire and demanded him to leave her and her family out of this. The doctor closed his eyes and agreed._

 _Paula began to advance at the doctor, ready to clobber him for obliging, but she was stopped by Ness grabbing her arm. Porky laughed and stepped into the time machine they were looking at, it had remained unused for the longest time not since Paula was 11. The Polestars looked at the doctor with looks of disgust. They could take him!_

 _He walked up to them and said the future has one chance. They need a youth. Pollyanna… instantly stepped up. Her mother was having none of it._

 _She grabbed the now free child. She pulled against her and Ness grabbed his wife and held her back as the Doctor took her hand and hid her in an access port, where she fit snug. Paula yelled at Pollyanna to get her butt out of that thing, but she said that this was the right thing to do. Just like her father. Said psychic was trying to keep his wife calm, and failing. Paula shouted her name to the heavens as the machine disappeared._

 _They agreed to, when the time came, to have them watch over her, leaving dormant visions of themselves plus Jeff in the back of her mind, in teenager form so she would trust them, she was bound to forget most things after the transport._

 _When Pollyanna woke up… she was all alone, confused, there was a single blue stripe running down her now orange hair, it used to be raven black like her dad's, and she was stuck in a tree…_

Pollyanna had no words yet so many questions. Her face was emotionless, yet she felt like she wanted to cry and scream out all her confusion. Her hands shook-no- her entire being , not knowing what to do, tried to comfort her.

To heal her from the giant Information Explosion. She was from the past. Distant past. "How far?" She muttered. Doctor Andonauts made a noise of confusion.

Her eyebrows furrowed and she yelled "How far in the future am I!" She didn't care if she frighten the and even Lucas. The blonde backed away from the fuming teenager.

Knowing that he can't lie anymore, says. "I have no idea, but i know it's far away."

"10 years?" she tried.

The Dr. shook his head. "Add many zeroes"

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Her anger dissipated and tears took hold. She crumbled to her knees and cried into her hands in an attempt to hide her face.

Her parents, her actual parents, would've died by natural cause a long time ago.

She hasn't felt so helpless, so pathetic in so long. Only her first day in the "future" rivaled it. 10 years ago she lost everything, according to what she understood. But one simple gesture reminded her of what she earned 6 years ago. A family. She felt a pair of arms around her. Her next move even shocked her.

She began to cry into Lucas' shoulder. She couldn't count how many times this was inverted. She was his shoulder to cry on. Never the other way around.

Lucas, shocked by her movement, held her close like she does for him. There was a brief silence once she calmed down but was still being hugged. Kumatora broke this with-"Don't we have a needle to pull?" The two "Siblings" shot up and Lucas said. "It's on the mountains."

Pollyanna, still sorta in shock, grabs Lucas' hand and they run out of the valley towards the mountains.

At the base they all pulled out their own ways of climbing it. Duster climbed with Wall staple, he was admittedly, very graceful.

Needing her second arm, Pollyanna couldn't carry Lucas and Kumatora, so Kumatora followed the trail of Staples Duster left. Lucas, was scared to do that, it being very complex. "How about we try this?" Pollyanna dug in one of the bags and pulled out the spare rope.

After a bit of recalling on Pollyanna's part they tied a secure knot around themselves."Ready?" She asked her claw ready to lasso. Lucas gave an exaggerated confident nod. She takes his word and throws it and begins the ascend. About halfway through she called down, now feeling...dead-weight..

"Lucas? Are you-" She allowed herself to peek down when she heard a moan. He was red, and no longer hanging onto the wall. _No!_ He needs rest. She spots a cave in the mountain.

She calls the Others over and they begin to make their way over to the kids, who are already in the cave. Lucas was about to fall asleep. At first, Pollyanna was going to let him.

 ** _Don't let him fall asleep, he'll freeze!_**

Her eye's widen at his comment. She wasn't ready to call him dad, yet. She tapped him on the cheek. "Hey please don't fall asleep, okay." He nods but leans against her. "No! Lucas stay awake, I know you're tired but please!"

She didn't want to have to slap him to get him awake. What an unorthodox way to get someone awake. She shook him by the shoulders like Ness did in the field. The other's come to them.

"Guys help me keep him up!" Kumatora nods in understanding and stands the child up and slaps him."HEY!" Pollyanna scolds. It did seem to brighten the child a little. Pollyanna grabs him and leads him deeper into the cave, needing a warm place to rest. "I could carry him again." Duster offers. "He'll fall asleep and freeze to death. It's too cold out here."

The 13 year old mutters "Shoulda brought coats.." She hated doing this. He needed rest but he didn't need to freeze. She tapped the sluggish child on the nose.

"Please don't do that." He doesn't reply. "Buddy? Hey can you say something? Talking can keep you up." Duster says. Lucas falls forward out cold. "Perfect!" Pollyanna says.

She shakes him, but his head lolls to the side. Duster picks him up and they begin to run down the cave. _He'll be okay. Don't Worry._

She ignored the voice and kept her eyes on Lucas, wearing her overprotective face that compared to Hinawa flawlessly. Having her as a "Mother" longer than her real mother she got alot of things from her instead.

 _I'm so sorry! I tried to stop you! But you were stubborn!_

 _I get my stubbornness from Flint!_

She was so busy talking to her mom in her head that she failed to notice the cave exit.

She turned her head and felt a tug at her hair. Thank the Dark Dragon she had a rope to pull on. "BE CAREFUL!" Kumatora roared at her.

This startled the thief,making him unceremoniously drop the fragile child. Pollyanna, still teetering over the exit, grabbed Lucas by the arm. Causing both children to tumble into the snow.

Pollyanna, shot up shouting "Cold! coldcoldcold!" like an unsuspecting child jumping into a cold pool. She immediately snapped out of it and looked at her little brother. "Oh no!" He was still beat red and shivering but had a small tint of blue.

She took him up bridal style and began to trudge through the snow and ignored Duster and Kumatora shouting for her to wait up as they were, safely this time, coming down to them. _Why are we wearing shorts?!_

She shouted in her mind as snow got onto her leg and in her boot. Better her than him though. She didn't want a toeless Lucas on her hands. She cuddles the boy close.

She wasn't feeling perfect either. She loves snow but yeesh it's too much!

 _The Trio stared out the window as Flint fed the fire. The first snow of the year had started while they were asleep, already nearing Claus's ankle._

 _Said 5 year old was bouncing in his position waiting for his Mother to return with their jackets and other warm clothes so they could go outside and play! Lucas drew in the foggy window, drawing a snowflake that Claus inadvertently wiped away. "Aww.." he said. Pollyanna nudged him a 'it's okay' They heard Hinawa's footsteps. "Okay Blue coat with snow pants and shirt matching?" Claus ran up and thanked his mother. He ran off to go change. "Red coat with Snow shirt and pants matching?" Lucas walked up and politely thanked his mom, walking off in the direction of his room to change. "Here you go Lil' miss." She said with a smile. She handed her some clothes. She ran off into the bathroom to change. They all emerged a few minutes later. "Snow!" They all said at the same time and dashed outside._

The warm thoughts actually calmed her down. She looked at Lucas and then ahead of her. "Oh thank the Dark Dragon." She saw a Magypsy house.

She picked up her pace and slammed into the door."Ah…" She breathed. The house smelled of pine tree and had the warmth of a close by fire. She laid Lucas next to it and sat by it herself.

"I saw you coming. Poor thing. In such a hurry you didn't dress right?" A calm voice asked behind them. "Hello sorry for intruding. It was-"

"Freezing?"The magypsy guessed. She guessed correct. Pollyanna rubbed her hands together and tried to warm the only organic one she had and DIDN'T want to lose.

Duster and Kumatora burst in as well. The magypsy said something about how she was brewing tea in the other room and would go get it. 'Sorry I ran ahead. He was all-" She frantically gestured towards the sleeping child. The two looked at each other and nodded.

Kumatora walked to the Magypsies bed and grabbed the blanket and blanketed Lucas up. "There. All warm." She said sitting next to the child. Duster handed her a blanket as well. "You are wearing shorts. You should blanket up too."

She gratefully accepted the blanket and wrapped herself up. "I'm a butterfly." She giggled. "Here." The group all accepted the tea and Kumatora helped the child drink some to warm him up. "Aww." Duster cooed. Kumatora shot him a death glare. He went back to his tea. Lucas woke up and Pollyanna began to ask him a few maternal questions. "How do you feel?" She asks. He buried himself a bit more into the blanket.

"Cold." He stated simply. "I know." She scooted the hot mug a bit closer to him and told him to drink up. "It's the magypsy. She made extra." He nodded and drank the mug gingerly. In about Half an hour. Lucas and gang walk outside to the needle where they saw the Masked Man!

The rest of the gang stood back as the Man unsheathed his sword and shot at Lucas. The Franklin Badge shot the lighting back! The Masked Man let out a cry of pain. It fell upon deaf ears. All but Pollyanna. Her eyes widen.

 _Oh my light dragon! It's a match! What do i do? What do i say?!_ The Masked Man stood up and held up his hand. A pigship comes at his command and swoops him up.

Pollyanna puts on her best "We won" face. "Let's pull that needle!" Kumatora says. "WAIT!" The magypsy comes outside. "Kumi! Come here!" They all walk over to the magypsy. Kumatora steps closer though.

"I want to teach you a move similar to Lucas's PK Love. Use it only in emergencies." Her gloved hand sparkles and she whips Kumatora over the head. She falls backwards."Whoa!" Duster lunges forward to catch her.

 _Young Kumatora sat on the Osohe Castle floor with the Magypsy of Osohe. "Hey. Will I ever get to go to the Village?" The Magypsy giggled at the child. "No, Kumi. You are only 8. They may not be ready for us yet."_

 _She got up and rolled her eyes. She went out to the balcony. "Boom!" She vocalized as she kicked a stuffed animal away. She heard faint laughter._

 _She saw a boy no older than 11. "Hmm.." She stepped onto the balcony and climbed along the border to get a closer look. She jumped when the boy saw her and yelled. "Hey! Who're you?" She slipped and screamed._

" _Ah!" The boy ran forward to catch her. Thankfully, he succeeds. "Are you okay?" Kumatora shot out of his grasp and delivered a swift kick to the boy's ankle. The boy shrieked in pain. She didn't think her kicks were that powerful. Well, Osha (Her nickname for the magypsy) was very durable. But that fact changed when the child nursed his ankle, which seemed disfigured now. "Oh my dragon! I am sooo sorry!" She dragged out the so to show emphasis. The boy didn't say anything. He only winced in pain as he touched the ankle as if his fingers could heal it. "Here. Come on." The younger one help the boy up and helped him into the castle. "Osha! I messed up!" Her guardian ran into the room. "Kumi! What happened? What'd you mess up?" She then noticed the boy at her side, whose leg was hovering over the ground, daring to touch the ground. The immortal gave a sigh. "Humans, so fragile." She step towards the boy, who seemed intimidated. "Hey. Sugar, i don't bite." She and Kumatora swapped places supporting the boy. "So kid." Kumatora looked at the child. Osha was leading them to her room to patch him up. "You got a name? Mine's Kumatora." The boy nodded and said, "I-i'm Duster…" Osha set Duster down on a pink bed. He looked at the Magypsy. "What's your name?" He asked. "I don't have one. I've been around a long time and never bothered to get one." She said as a pink energy emitted from her hand. "Pk Healing." She said. Kumatora loved the boy's expression. He hasn't seen anyone do that. Or anyone without a name._

" _Call her Osha." He was going to agree, but he ended up yelped as Osha was shot backwards. "Are you alright?" Kumatora asked. "Yes." She said. She faced Duster. "Kumi must've used a accidental Pk ability. I can't fully heal it."_

" _It's alright." Duster said. He knew not everyone can do everything. He tried to get up and walk away. He could stand but when he took a step forward he had a limp. An obvious one. He had to go home. He would get yelled at._

 _Despite the pink-haired girl's warning to not to. He began to run. His running wasn't impaired at all though, just a bit more sluggish. "Bye!" He yelled a thank you as well, over his shoulder._

"What'd you do?" Duster asked. "She's learning. Going over one of her more treasured memories that shine like a star." She said. "Lucas." Lucas' gaze averted at the call of his name. "Go ahead and pull the needle. She should come back in a moment." The child nods and walks up to the needle protruding from the ground and pulls it. Kumatora shoots up in sync with the shimmering needle. The fading Magypsy smiles.

"So… What did you remember?" She beckons the magypsy closer. She whispers it to her. The magypsy giggles. "What did you remember?" Duster asks. She looks at Duster's leg, which proceeded to worsen with vigorous training.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." She says, tucking her hands on the sides of her neck and smirked. "Kumatora. Think of this memory when in a pinch. Then the happiness will soon burst into stardust!" She then gave a bye-bye! Kumatora sighed. "Bye.." Duster placed a shoulder on her hand, knowing how maternal those Magypsies were to her. "How 'bout we go somewhere less cold." Pollyanna suggests, holding back her own inner conflict. They all agreed on Tazmily to restock on some stuff.

Walking through half the group's hometown seemed odd now. Kumatora was the first to point this out. "Way to go Ghost-town!" Lucas seemed uncomfortable. Duster seemed tense. Pollyanna seemed on edge, even to the point of opening her canon.

"Hello?" She called out to the empty town. The group heard a rustling. They all aimed their weapons to the producer of the noise. "Hold your aim!" It was a chauffeur? "I am here to escort you four to New Pork City."

 _Don't! Don't!_

 _What of the needle?_

 _Ask your "brother"_

"Lucas. Where's the next needle." Lucas was confused. He was guided to the needles before hand. But he didn't know. And his face showed that. "Lucas? Don't you know?"

He shook his head. "Erm… No. We need to find something of importance and have no time for trips."

"But King Porky wishes to see you two personally. He'll allow your cohorts."

That name hit her like a bullet train. He was the leader. Her face became a hidden morose "Let's go." She said. "But the needle has to be-" Before the older girl could finish her sentence she was met with a flaming pair of Sapphire eyes. "Let's. Go." Her voice was fueling not with commanding force.

It's filled with the remnants of a personal vendetta. Then Kumatora remembered her words before. " _I swear if I find the leader, He's gonna be sorry!"_

She wanted to personally slap this King for what he reduced this family too,now. "Alright." She says, hiding her wrath flawlessly. As the girls walked with the limo driver toward the choice ride, the two boys exchanged glances that yelled "Please help me." Before they were dragged into the ride by the two females.

The driver opened the door of the car for them and they climbed in. "Woah.." Lucas and Pollyanna looked like a disco club. It certainly was bigger on the inside than out. Kumatora looked at Pollyanna who was gently poking a LED light. She knew what lightbulbs were. But these were smaller and brighter.

She knew this Porky was going to get the wrong end of that canon. Added to the destruction he caused to her alone. She was… Kumatora couldn't describe how she felt. She didn't know.

 _Man, she's good at hiding her feelings. Mostly._ She remembered how she acted after she learned about herself. She went from furious to crushed in a split second.

How would she react when confronting this King? Something pulled her away from her thoughts. Sapphire blue eyes. "So… What's our next move?" Pollyanna asked. Kumatora hadn't seen her move. She was busy thinking about her feeling to think about what she was actually going to do about this whole thing. "The kid doesn't know where the needle is. So i reckon we should look around this New Pork whatever."

She closes her eyes and leans back. "Whatever we do." She wipes her hands over her canon "We have to be prepared." Kumatora nods and wiggles her fingers, "So… What are you going to do to this Porky?" Wrong Question. Pollyanna looks down. "He's the king. The person behind this. Everything that happened to that happened to the...twins.." Her voice trailed off. Her voice drops to a low whisper. "Why'd you have to go? None of this would've happened if you were patient." Her eyes were closed. Kumatora placed a hand on the child's shoulder.

 _Claus… If you can hear me.. I'm coming for you._

She remembered all the arguments ending with a mutual hug

Her being dragged to Thomas' Bazaar _C'mon Polly!  
_ Her teaching him to climb trees and gracefully jump from tree to tree. _That. Was. AWESOME!_

Her attempt on teaching him to write slower. _T_ _he faster I do it. The faster it gets done!_

Cleaning cocoa powder off the messy red-head. _It_ _tastes good in milk. Not so much plain._

The first time he did this. _I love you,Pollyanna._

Having fun again. Seemed too good to be true . Kumatora felt bad. She didn't know how she felt. She never lost a sibling before. Her parents were gone when she was born. She saw her look up at a certain blonde. He was oblivious to his friends turmoil. Playing with the dashboard of the Limo. "I'm okay now. I know what i'm going to do to this King. Kick him in the face." She walked away from the older teenager.

Setting her being next to Lucas. "We will be arriving soon. King Porky has some things to attend to. So feel free to look around if you please."

Lucas smiles "Of course we will." He did mean the needle. But half of him was intrigued. This could be fun.

Yet it was built and ran by the person who ruined his best bud/sister's world or timeline? Time travel's confusing. They saw it come in the distance. Did this thing fly? Because it's in the sky!

"Lucas…" Pollyanna wanted to talk to him about how she thinks the Masked Man and Claus are one in the hair,eye and scream matched Claus well.

But she didn't want to break his heart before something important and make him lose hope. They did wail on the man pretty hard. Lucas looked at her in earnest. "Um.."

 _Darn! I can't! I can't tear his little heart out! He would be crushed if he knew! But he needs to know! How can i put this?!_

 ** _Why don't you have that girl with pink-_**

 _Kumatora_

 ** _Kumatora. Tell him? She's good at getting to the point bluntly._**

 _I don't want her to tell him "Lucas Your Bro's the Man we been fighting and you nearly killed him." I have to be the one to tell him._

 _You're most likely to split up upon arrival. You could ask Kumatora for advice about getting to the point._

 _I know you can't give bad news to that innocent child._

 _I swear. If he cries. I might cry to. Totally honest._

"Yeah?" Lucas asks. "We're here." She said, averting her eyes. Lucas makes a noise. It seemed disappointed yet excited. They all filed out of the limousine. Pollyanna had to admit. They was about,what 10 years of work here. That explains why he didn't spread out when she was a baby.

But building his Empire first was bad hindsight, It gave her time to build up her own resources without her even knowing it. She would never consider these people her "army" though. They were like family to her.

"Okay. How about we split up. Boys and Girls?" Duster asked. "I'm okay with that." The girls said in unison. But Lucas stays by Pollyanna's side like a child refusing to go to school. "Lucas. You are adorable." She lifts the light child up and hugs him. "But." She leans close to his ears, "I have to talk to Kumatora. Can you go with Duster? I promise I'll be back soon." It did look funny though. Pollyanna was only about a foot taller than Lucas. They both were pretty short. "Alright…" He said. She nuzzles her head in the nape of his neck. She set him down and they went their separate ways with their adult figures. Pollyanna felt a hard punch on her shoulder.

"You're pretty mature for a little kid." Pollyanna smiled and rubbed her shoulder. She knew now that Hinawa was… gone,she's been really motherly to Lucas. "So.. I think there's a cinema around here."

"What's a cinema?" She asked. "Guessing you don't know what a movie is either?"

The 13 year old shook her head. "C'mon I'll take you. My treat." Why wouldn't it be her treat? She barely understood what money was! They rode the escalator.

Pollyanna was fascinated. They were stairs that moved instead of climbing them normally. "Woah.." She said when she stepped off. "So much new stuff huh?" The kid nodded. "How much can change in 3 years?"

She had to slightly raise her voice due to the people talking so loud. "About this much." She waved her coat-clad arms and gestured towards everything. They walked into the cinema and both thought the movie. Earthbound:The rise of the Pig King. was a suitable choice. They bought a medium sized popcorn and Pollyanna got glares that said "That girl's an idiot" when she marveled at the Popcorn machine. It wasn't like popping it over a fire. She loves popcorn though. Those glares stopped when Kumatora shot everyone a death glare and took Pollyanna's hand. The movie began. It was Pollyanna's Parent's adventure!

 _Don't watch our adventure. Don't you have something to ask her?_

"Um Kuma?"

"Hmm?"

"Can i ask you for some advice?"

"What for? Your a solid fighter."

"Not about fighting."

"Spill.."

She took a deep breath.

"Let's say… I had to tell something very heavy and heartbreaking to someone very sweet and innocent.."

"Lucas?"

She nodded.

"What do you have to tell him? If you can't. I could."

"No no. I have to do this. No offense but you can be.. blunt."

She shrugged "Eh..That's fair."

"How would I tell him? I can't stand a melancholy Lucas. It's so unnatural."

"How bad is it?"

"It involves our family being torn apart."

She winces. "Yeah…"

Kumatora shifts in her seat and thinks. _She's coming to me for emotional advice? Um. Lucas is a very- wait i'm not saying this. SAY IT DARN IT!_

"Lucas is a very sensitive boy. I recommend slowing him down and telling him gently."

That seemed to brighten the child's attitude. "You wanna go mess with the boys?"

Pollyanna giggles and nods. The snarf the rest of the popcorn down and think out loud.

"If i was a quiet boy/man where would I go in a place this big?"

They exchange knowing glances. " Arcade." They ride another escalator and go to the arcade.

Sure enough, two boys that compared in personalty were not playing games but only talking. They began to listen in. "Then He threw a water balloon at her and she said 'This means war!' in the end we were all wet and couldn't go inside."

Pollyanna held back a snort. Lucas was telling Duster about the time The trio had a giant water fight one summer and were locked outside due to being so soaked.

Duster laughed and looked behind Lucas. He saw two tufts of oddly colored hair that went unnoticed by their owners. He tapped Lucas and silently said to turn around.

He saw the hair too. The two guys who doubled in age from one another began to sneak towards the hair and scare them. Lucas tackled Pollyanna into a hug and Duster didn't scare Kumatora.

She scared him by giving him a look that said"Go-ahead-and-try-bucko." The two giggling children were in hysterics. Pollyanna was tickling Lucas and Lucas was squeezing her tight while shrieking in delight. "Alright Alright. Calm down!" Duster said, laughing as the two sat criss-crossed "How do you two get along so well?"

"We listen to eachother. And never leave one hanging."

Pollyanna forced a smile. _What if he felt betrayed that I didn't tell him sooner? What if he hates me?!_

 _Calm down. He wouldn't hate you. He loves you too much to hate you._

 _And plus I don't think that child capable of hating his family._

 _He sees me as a Big sister. I see him as a little brother. I hate that this is so hard!_

 ** _Nothing in life is easy. Everything has some grueling difficulty._**

"Lucas… I have something i have to say."

Before she could continue the chauffeur comes back and says.

"Time to go see King Porky."

Lucas looks at man and then back to Pollyanna."Can it wait?."

She wants to say No. But she can't say no to that tone. "Yeah. I'll tell you later."

They all follow the man to The Empire Porky Building that looked like it had 100 floors

"He's at the 100th floor. Good luck." They were right. 100 floors. They hear a voice.

"Oh Hello! You have arrived! The King applauds your efforts." A false clapping is heard.

"So Lucas and..Pollyanna." He spats her name with obvious venom. "I'm at the One hundred floor. We can finish what we started up there, Polly."

"Don't call me that ,you quack! You will call me Pollyanna. Nothing less. Nothing more."

She didn't want this poser to use her nicknames. "Hey calm yourself missy! I'm way way older than you so i can tell you what to do! Hahaha*Wheeze*ha."

"You don't have any authority over her!" Duster defends.

"Spankety. Spankety." He said.

They didn't know what that was supposed to mean but headed towards the elevator. Duster clicked the 100th button. He was the only one who could reach it.

When they come to a stop,they hear Porky again. "What are you boneheads doing there? Wrong floor!" He snickered. "Find another elevator."

Lucas was confused. "Why not just-" He was grabbed by the collar before her could fall 75 floors and a basement. Lucas paled and recoiled into a hug by his saviour, of course, Pollyanna. "Hahahahaha*Cough cough wheeze*!" Pollyanna looked up from the shaken Lucas. "Why'd you do that?!" _Is he TRYING to kill us?!_

 _I wouldn't doubt that._

 _Oh No. What next?_

They walk forward. Lucas and Pollyanna held each other's hand and were ready.

They saw many doors some marked "Male" and some marked "Female"

"A maze...of bathrooms?" Duster questioned.

"Then let's see here." Pollyanna let go and opened on that read female."Nothing."

Duster opened the one that said Male "Nada."

Kumatora opened one marked her own gender. "Zilch."

Lucas did the same and nearly had a heart attack right there. The Ultimate Chimera was right there! Lucas released a unmanly scream and slammed the door shut. "Lucas! What's behind this door?" Pollyanna ran over to him and opened the door despite his protest. Her eyes dilated in fear as the Ultimate Chimera roared in her face and she jumped into the air as it charged. She landed behind it and pressed the button. Then… The bird turned it back on. Pollyanna shrieked. She acted too quickly for her liking and clicked the button again and tore the bird off the Chimera. She slumped next to where Lucas was. That was terrifying. They both were breathing heavily as the two older ones ran to them to ensure their safety. "Are you two okay?" The two pale kids nodded.

"You fell for it! *Cough* Nice prank huh?"

"More like a death trap!" Kumatora yelled at the disembodied voice.

Pollyanna got up when color returned to her face. She helped Lucas up and threw the bird across the room. The went through the door the Ultimate Chimera was standing behind and there was a elevator.

They walked into a room and a child no older than,what,10? was standing there. "Hey Lucas." He began walking up to Lucas. Pollyanna unconsciously took a step forward and toward him. "Do you wanna be friends?" He asked. "Porky." Lucas started and ended just as fast. "No."

Porky took a step closer to the child so did Pollyanna.

"You aren't being very nice…You aren't a good boy like me." He took another step so did Pollyanna. "You should go to a time-out."

His face grew red and Pollyanna was fully in front of the child now, bringing her arms to her face as the kid exploded. Lucas jumped when that happened. More Porky's fell from the ceiling. The group went back to back.

The two youngest looked at each other and gave a nod. They let out a battle cry and began blasting/smashing these things to bits. Make that bolts.

Kumatora blasted them with Pk thunder and Duster delivered kicks that sent them taking out a total of of thirteen robots someone yelled

" **PORKY SHOW THEM THE TRUTH!** "

" !" Pollyanna said,dusting soot off her shirt.

The group heard the creaking of gears turning and something lowering.

They saw Porky Minch in a bed mecha. He was pale and his hair was a dusty white.

He looked as though if you only breathed on him he would turn to dust. But his measly appearance didn't change what he did to these people. "This is what happens when you mess with the options." "What do you mean?" Pollyanna asked.

"This "king" messed with the machine. It caused him to get like… THAT. and you to be like you are cosmetically."

"Yeah.. You got fancy hair and I get to be all old. But i'm still a 10 year old at heart! *Cough cough wheeze*

The person who was ACTUALLY 10 shuddered. "Right now my little monster is getting that needle. The Dark Dragon will wake and it would just be me and the Dragon."

"Your "monster" had a name." Pollyanna said, as if against her will,she advanced towards the bed. "Your "Monster" was one of my best friends and he still is."

She rose her head, "Your "monster" has a family. A small and bent one, sure. But he has one."

"Your "Monster" is going to come home." She jumped onto the glass of the Bed Mecha.

"And you'll get your just desserts." She kicked where his face would be if the glass didn't block her. She jumped off the machine and said. "Let's move."

Lucas nodded but in the elevator to the lowest floor he asked. "Pollyanna. Do you know who the Masked Man is?" Everyone could feel her tense. It dissipated and she closed her eyes. The elevator dinged and they walked out. "Yes and you're not going to like it."

They began to slowly walk forward. "He's Claus…" Lucas's face nearly made her cry.

"H-how do you know?"

"I pieced it together when we fought the Masked Man."

She shifted her feet. "At Osohe He fought like Claus when we wrestled in Tazmily. When we got back together again. I was the only one conscious. I tackled him and brushed the top of his mask and saw orange hair that matched. Then at the snow peaks when he screamed I heard Claus' scream."

Lucas didn't react the way she thought. She suspected tears to wipe away or anger directed at her. Not the kid doing nothing. Then he began to shake. Not a shudder he was shaking as if a earthquake was going on. "We. have. to. do. something." He said slowly.

"How about getting the needle?" Kumatora said getting tired of reminding them about it. They bounded down the darkness. "Where is he?" Lucas said out loud. "Probably getting the needle! Keep going!" They were stopped by.. Porky in his Bed Mecha.

"You! You have this coming! For Claus!" Pollyanna yelled. Lucas did the same. They all charged at the machine. Pollyanna climbed the spider like legs to try and destroy them. She was thrown into the wall. Lucas shouted her name as he casted a Pk shield as Porky sent a flurry of attacks her way. She pulled herself to her feet and dashed out of the way.

She scuffed a little as she thought of a plan.

 _If the mecha went down. So will Porky!_

 _I'll tell you how to properly wreck the machine. But you have to get to the motherboard in the back._

"Kumatora! I need a large opening to the back!"

The older teen nods. She thinks about the time she first met the thief named Duster.

"Pk STARSTORM!" She yelled and many stars and Meteor fell onto the machine allowing the teenager to slip to the back. She followed Jeff's instructions on how to tear the wires apart. The legs collapsed and Pollyanna's wanted to do the same but she didn't show that. Porky chuckles "I'll never die. You only took down my machine. I'll just duck in this Absolutely Safe Capsule." A large round sphere flew down to Porky and pulled him into it. Porky stuck his tongue out at the group.

Then a large laughter was heard. It belonged to who fled behind a stalagmite. "Porky,Porky,Porky. True this Capsule is Absolutely safe but nothing gets in and Nothing comes out."

"So that means-?" Lucas started

"he's trapped for the rest of his long life."

stood by the machine and pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"Wanna roll him you two?" He said to Lucas and Pollyanna,who both nodded. They rolled Porky all the way around to make sure he went all the way upside down.

"Now needle time!" Pollyanna said

 _And saving Claus time._

 ** _I believe in you_**

 _I believe in you_

 _I believe in you_

 ** _I believe in you._**

 _Who are you?_

She didn't get a response but it did seem familiar. They saw the needle and Claus…

He was holding the sides of his head like his head was searing in pain. Like the battle was hurting him. He turned around and drew his sword. He cracked it down and sent lighting their way. It knocked Kumatora and Duster out cold and sent Pollyanna backwards but she was conscious and her canon was overcharged rendered useless.

The Masked Man charged at Lucas but was met with a shield. "Claus… I don't want to fight you…" Lucas said.

Pollyanna saw the shield break and the man got a few slashes in. One on his arm,leg,and side. Lucas screamed and threw up another shield. Pollyanna struggled to get to her feet. She needed to get to them.

 ** _Lucas… Claus… Please don't fight…. You're brothers._**

 _Hinawa! You're Hinawa! Go to them Hinawa! I'll be okay! GO!_

 ** _Mommy's coming my twins_** _._

Pollyanna felt Hinawa's spirit dash out of her mind and go to her twins.

Lucas tried to keep the shields up but they always fell. Then Claus would slash away like he was nothing. _Lucas…_

 _Claus…._

Claus stopped slashing and looked around. Where was this voice coming from?

Pollyanna got to her feet when The Masked Man continued to bombard Lucas with all he had.

"Claus! Stop!" She ran and screamed when Lucas fell to his knees and cried from emotion and pain. _Claus… Stop hurting them.._

The man ignored Hinawa and began to slash at Pollyanna who was now defending Lucas with her own body. She screamed. "Claus! Please remember! We met in the forest! We were the Mega Power Trio of Awesome!"

 ** _Claus.. Remember… They care about you. They love you. I love you._**

The man pulled his sword back and out of Pollyanna's shoulder. She fell to her knees as the man backed up. Then he remembered

Lucas teaching him to garden. _Claus. Seed soil then Water._

Him pelting Pollyanna with snowballs. _Oh no you didn't!_

Sitting by the campfire with Lucas and Pollyanna with his parents watching from the house. _Yay! More Marshmallows for me!_

Lucas and him doing twins stuff and Pollyanna laughing and cooing. _You guys are so hilarious!_

His mother hugging him when a prank backfired. _It's alright,Claus. I love you._

Lucas and Pollyanna watched his next move in awe. He tore off the mask and his face looked exactly like Lucas'. He is Claus.

He walked up to the other two and began to hug them. They immediately returned it. Nothing could ruin this moment…. not until Claus screamed in pain.

Pollyanna and Lucas immediately became concerned. He backed away and something red shot out of his wrist. A mind control device. Pollyanna and Lucas stared in horror as 1 wound. 1 simple flesh wound brought the twin to the ground."Claus.." Their voices barely a whisper then they realized. " **CLAUS!"** They forgot their wounds and ran to the grabbed the wrist with her organic hand and applied pressure. _Please stop make it stop._

 _Don't cry._

 _SHUT IT!_

The younger twin cradled his brother's head and urged him to stay awake, which he mustered the will to speak. "I'm sorry…"He started weakly. Pollyanna choked back a sob and squeaked a little in the process. She squeezed the wound, not giving up but she did listen and looked at the Twin. "I should have been patient like you, Lucas." Lucas wanted to wipe the tears away but he feared if he let go Claus would disappear.

 _It must be terrifying seeing your own face near- oh pork please no…._

"You don't mean-" She had to cut herself off. She was crying already;she didn't need to fully breakdown. "I want to stay...Honest but I'm going to where Mom is now.." That broke Lucas. "There has to be something I can do! Please don't leave!" He sobbed into his jacket. Pollyanna furrows her eyebrow and let the tears of failure, shame and grief fall down her face.

 _Doesn't he have some sort of ultimate Pk Ability?!_

" _HE DOES!_ "

Use Pk love!" She nearly screams at him. He begins to think about all the good memories they had together. They both hug Claus close and say (Even though It's only Lucas who has to say it.)

"PK LOVE!" The trio were enveloped in a pinkish blue light and felt themselves being healed with their own love for eachother being manifested into power. It was so bright that Kumatora and Duster had to avert their eyes from the scene. When the Light subside the three were standing,breathing and crying. Pollyanna immediately hugged Claus and voiced how concerned she was and that he scared the living daylights out of her.. Claus told her to calm down. "R-right. Lucas?" She looks at the youngest. "Are you ready?" He looks at the needle. "After I do this… What happens next?"

"We go home, duh, lil' bro."

Lucas smiled and wiped off his tear-stained face. He missed being called that by Claus. No, he missed Claus so much he couldn't put a finger on how he felt. "I know you are ready." says. He walks to the needle "Pull it! You can do it!" Kumatora put her coin in the pot. "We came this far. Why quit now?" Duster said.

"Twins no matter what. Pull that thing, Lucas." Claus gave his encouragement even though they just fought for the needle. Pollyanna doesn't say anything. She grabbed the child and planted a kiss on his forehead and hugged him.

"I believe in you. Let's end this." He returned the hug and stood in front of the needle. The Dragon itself seemed to speak to him, waiting to be woken

"Everyone that you care about believes in you… All your hopes and dreams… Are you going to put it all on the line. And pull the final needle?" "Yes." Lucas pulls the golden needle out of the ground and everything for him falls black.

 _Lucas…._

 _Five more minutes…._

 _Lucas.. We did it. Wake up and greet the new world with us,sleepyhead_ _._

 _I want to sleep some more…_

 _WAKE UP ALREADY!_

Lucas' eyes popped open and saw his twin and Pollyanna looking at him. He sat up. "We did it?" He was in his room everything was as it was before. "Yeah! After you pulled that needle you fell unconscious and the world began to shake! I thought we were done for! But when we woke up you were snoozing with this in your hand."

He held up a locket that wasn't empty. He opened it and there was a photo of the Trio in it. Claus was smirking in the middle giving Pollyanna and Lucas Bunny ears. Lucas was to the left smiling and holding up a peace sign. Pollyanna looked as if she was laughing when this was taken, she was to the left, looking at Lucas and Claus. Lucas handed Pollyanna the Locket. "Here. You can wear it."

Lucas holds her hair away from her neck and she clips it on. "Now that the sappy moments are through. CAN WE GO OUTSIDE?!" Pollyanna giggles at the Twin she missed so. They spring up and book it to the outside world. It was just as before. The modest dirt roads. The bell tower. Even the sunflowers they planted. They run through the Sunshine Forest and to where all this started. The sat at the cliff base they saw the pigmask for the first time. "It's all over. 3 years and it's over." Lucas says.

The other two agreed. The only remnants of Porky were Pollyanna's arm and leg, Claus' arm and sword and their memories. Porky was stuck in a capsule. He wanted to be a child and now has the ultimate punishment of a child. A time-out. Claus laughed. "What?" Pollyanna asked. "Can't believe you kissed Lucas."

Pollyanna nudged the Heterochromiac. (Due to Porky he has a red eye) "That was platonic and was meant as a gesture of good plus it was on the forehead not lips. Right, Lucas?"

The blonde was beat red, Claus burst out laughing. "Shut up" She said. The two Lucas and Pollyanna looked at each other and tackled the person they missed. They hugged him and gave him several kisses on the forehead. "Gross! St-op!" He whined. They laughed at the Twin and let off. "I love you both so much you know that?" Lucas stated

"Stop being sappy, Lil' bro." Claus said with a smile.

Pollyanna hugged them both to remind herself this wasn't a dream.

"I said stop being sappy!" Pollyanna laughed and let them go. They're kids and life is how it should be now.


End file.
